bookworm and frosty
by shloka
Summary: Years after the fight against pitch,Jack flies to a mysterious castle in scotland (hogwarts)and finds it to be an ordinary castle, but is suprised at who he meets over there. Love at first sight? i dont think so xD. Hermione granger and jack frost. Better that this summary thing you are currently reading. A funny love story! with drama (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: oh my god. I just had to write this. I love harry potter and I love Jack Frost. If you don't ship Hermione with Jack Frost you should probably go back. But please review! I would really appreciate it! And don't worry, the story get interesting later on! I'm so excited!**

For all who don't know me, I'm Jack Frost. The winter spirit who brings happiness and joy to children all around the world by making it snow. It had been 6 months since the defeat of pitch. But I have a feeling that he is still lurking in the shadows waiting like a cat to pounce upon us. But my other fellow guardians don't believe me. They never do. All through my life the only person who I met who believed I me was Jamie, he was like a younger sibling to me as he reminded me of my sister. He had the same smile as her and the same joyful eyes that never failed to put a smile on my face.

But as always I felt something empty inside of me that I couldn't pin point.

As usual I was in Santa's workshop with all the other guardians simply chilling around when I heard a loud squeal. I wasn't surprised as the only person who could make that noise was tooth.

"Eeps! Jack! Look at this! It's a baby tooth! Have you ever seen something more beautiful and precious like a child's first tooth!" she gave me a wide smile as her purple eyes fell on mine. Seconds later a bunch of her fairies started crowding around her to admire the tooth.

"It sure is" I said sounding the least interested.

"Hey tooth, I'm off to London now so can you do me a favor by informing the other guardians about my leave?"

"You're leaving? Already? humph.." tooth sounded disappointed but then gave me an understandable look and gave me a soft smile before waving goodbye as I started to fly high up and out into the clear night sky through one of the ceiling windows. I took one last look at the workshop before flying away with my companion, the wind.

I always loved London, because it snows there every time I come there. And the cold is very inviting to me. For the past few trips I have had, I always notice a strange castle that is built in the middle of nowhere. It is an old looking castle somewhere in the fields of Scotland. But what I loved the most about that place was the atmosphere. It was so lively and it gave me a slight tingling to go and explore it. But before and after the fight I never got time to myself. I was always busy with the other guardians, helping was a small sense of magic in that place. I could just feel it colliding against mine. So I decided to finally go explore this castle. It looked a bit spooky but it's not like I was scared or anything…Pfft.

Going throuht the gate was easy but just for fun I wanted to sneek in the castle just like how I tried to sneak into north's workshop. I entered through one of the windows located on one of the many towers of the castle. As soon as I entered, I saw a bedroom, it had two beds and a bunch of books scattered around the room. There was a owl that was in a small bird cage which was hanging from what looked like a coat hanger. He wasn't pleased to see me at all. So I just walked past him cautiously and exited the room only to find myself in a living room with warm colors such as orange, gold and red.

I already started feeling uncomfortable because of the heat. The living room was deserted and quiet. It had a high ceiling and was well decorated in terms of colors. There was a fireplace with a bunch of cozy couches and warm chairs and a central coffee table. I started looking around the place as I sat down on one of the sofas. I rested my staff on one of the arms of the sofa as I laid back.

"Well…. Isn't this cozy? I could just sit here all day and rela –"

BAM! I was off guardedly hit by something very powerful as I started to feel extremely sleepy. My eye lids just wouldn't open. They were paralyzed in some odd way. My vision started getting really blurry as the last thing I saw was a stick pointing at me and someone was holding it.

I finally woke up.

"uh….what is….happening? We-where am I?" I said as I was surrounded with nothing but darkness.

I looked around the place. As soon as I attempted to stand up I was held back because I was tied from my legs all the way to my hands in thick ropes and couldn't move at all. I sighed as I finally gave up and just sat there in utter silence.

"Who are you?" I looked up, startled by the noise as I was eagerly trying to find the source. It sounded like a girl, and I could sense confidence in her voice. This was not good at all. But wait! How can I get tied up! No one can see me! It's very rare that those things ever happen unless it was someone else. Maybe someone I know of? I was panicking as this never happened to me at all. This was defiantly not normal. My heart was beating faster than normal as a figure approached me.

Yup it was defiantly a girl. She looked like she was about my age. I saw her walk slowly out of the shadows with a small stick in her hand pointing straight at my face. I gulped, for some reason that stick looked like it held a lot of power.

"I said. Who are you?" she asked, this time with more power. I couldn't take my eyes off her nor the stick but I quickly replied in a stiff tone.

"The name's frost, Jack frost"

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what do you guys think? I will continue if I get enough reviews ****. PLS REVIEW. Oh and sorry for any grammatical mistakes and spellings. I know this chapter is short but next one will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just stared at him with a blank expression as he tried to mimic James bond. He didn't look like a human, his hair was white like the snow with silver streaks and he wore a blue hooded jacket and some old torn pants. How could he survive in the cold? And the most shocking thing about him was that he was barefoot. Okay he was defiantly not human. And he looked more like an intruder.

~earlier that day~

"Okay bye harry! And don't forget to finish your herbology homework!" I said as harry exited the common room, he had quiddich practice. As soon as he left I was all alone in the common room. It was nice to be alone sometimes, and it helped me improve on my next year's syllabus that I was already half way through. That was when I heard some rustling, it was an owl. But then I heard footsteps as I saw a figure approach the common room out of my dormitory, I quickly hid behind the curtains as he approached the sofa and sat down on it, he also held a shepherds stick. Why was he in my room? He was probably stealing something as thoughts of him being an intruder came in my head.

My reflexes acted upon me as I took out my wand and sneaked behind him. I quickly cast a sleeping spell and stood in front of him as he dozed off from the effect. I looked around the common room to see if anyone was there but it was still deserted. His deep blue eyes met mine before he finally slept like a log. I noticed he never let go of his staff. I didn't want to tell harry or Ron about him until I got some answers so I kept It a secret. He still looked like an intruder so I took him to the perfect place, away from people.

I took him to the room of requirement.

I was just sitting in the room doing extra studies, it had been hours since he was caught in a sleeping trance, and that was when I heard moans. He was awake. I walked up to him still in the shadows as he looked around for my voice.

"Who are you?" that was all that I said as I waited for a reply. He didn't reply so I came out of the shadows, wand in my tight grip and eyes locked on him. He kept on staring at my wand as if it was a joke. He obviously didn't know how much power it held.

"I said who are you?" this time I spoke more sternly. He just gave me a blank expression and replied quickly.

So his name was Jack Frost. When he awoke I asked him a bunch of questions while he kept on saying

"You can see me? She can see me!"

I think he was a special case so instead of telling anybody about him I commanded him to leave the premises and never come back. But he was very stubborn, until I finally forced him out of Hogwarts. I never told anybody about meeting him. Just like nothing ever happened. As soon as I removed the rope out of his hands he reached out for the staff and held it tightly in his hand before looking up to me. He smiled at me weirdly and slowly walked back facing me. I just tilted my head in confusion of how weird he was acting.

" Ok fine I will leave, but not for long" he gave a smirk and then did something way beyond what I expected.

He flew.

He literally flew up all the way to the ceiling and exited through one of the window as I stood awestruck with my mouth wide open. I blinked a few times to see if what I just witnessed was real or not. I even pinched myself several times in case I was dreaming.

"Holy crickets" I whispered as I was still staring at the window. And since that day I went to the library everyday (not that I didn't go everyday) and read almost all the books from flying people to myths, but still couldn't find anything. ' I must have imagined it' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own harry potter or rise of the guardians. Sorry for the long wait but I'm on vacation! XD**

"Hermione! Will you please hurry up! If you don't all the liquorice wands will be over!" Ron shouted at me before running into the sea of students with harry struggling to keep up.

"Never mind Ron-" I shot back over the crowd. "I'll catch up later!" He just gave me one of his looks that say 'oh well, foods more important' and marched on while harry barely gave me an understandable look as he vanished into the herd with him. I just gave out a huff as response and walked away from the crowd sneaking past the teachers. I knew a shortcut which would lead me straight to honey dukes. It was through the forbidden forest but I would rather walk alone in the forbidden forest than being stampeded by a bunch of 6th year students.

I once spotted a herd of centaurs passing by who luckily didn't notice me. It's very rare that you find any creatures passing by in the forbidden forest in the morning.

And yes I broke the rules, big deal. After all these years of hanging around with harry and Ron, I'm used to it by now.

I started walking slowly as I entered the forest; going deeper I inhaled the refreshing smell of winter, and closely observed the freshly fallen snow glistening in the very first rays of the sun. It was morning and we all had gotten a complementary trip to honey dukes which I decided to bunk.

I was about to go to the lake when I suddenly heard rustling in the tree above me. Startled, I got out my wand and cautiously looked around for any movement. After a while of tensing silence between me and the forest I relaxed and walked towards a log near the lake.

"Huh must have been a squirrel or-"

"Jack frost?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"AHH!" I nearly jumped out of my pale skin as I looked up only to witness the same boy I saw weeks ago in the common room. He was hanging off a branch, and his shepherd's stick was still with him. He jumped off, not on the ground, but on a branch which was right in front of me, the atmosphere was suddenly cooler than usual.

"D-did I scare you?" he asked, not realising how uncomfortably close he was to me. I slowly reached out for my wand as he jumped off again doing a half summersault in the air and landing on his bare feet, his back facing me.

'This is the perfect opportunity Hermione, don't lose it!' I thought to myself as I was about to get my grip on my wand.

"Oh no" he said as he unexpectedly snatched my wand out of my pocket.

"I've seen what you guys do with this stick and there's no way I'm falling for it again." He said still observing my wand.

"G-give it back, jack"

"Oh! So you still remember me!" he replied ignoring what I just said. I gave him a death glare while he calmly smiled back.

"I told you not to enter Hogwarts."

"Well, this isn't Hogwarts is it?" he said as smirked at his victory.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll give you your stick only if you let me enter Hogwarts again"

I hesitated for a while but at last after thinking it over a million times I finally accepted.

"Here you go"

He did another surprising thing. He tapped his stick on my wand and it was instantly coated with a thick layer of ice. He then threw it and I merely caught it as I stood awestruck; not at the condition of my wand, but how he did that to my wand.

"h-how did you do that" I blurted out while looking at my wand which now looked like an icicle.

"Magic" he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his oddly _cold_ breath on my cheek

"Wait!" I was too late; he flew up and out of my view in a matter of seconds.

'Great' I thought as I completely failed in asking him questions, again. But I was more curious now to what he actually was.

'Was he a wizard too? But how could he fly? Why was his wand so odd looking? Why was he still barefoot?!' all these thoughts were clouding up my mind as I walked out of the forest to honey dukes.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what do you guys think? This was not my best chapter as my grammar was horrible! :( But ill improve in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

I almost tripped on a root while walking back to the path. 'I wonder what harry and Ron are doing' I thought as I heard rustling in the bushes in front of me. Excitement filled my heart as thoughts of it being jack came in my mind. I walked closer to the bushes and realized it was just a squirrel.

"Jack, are you there?" I spoke again to the forest, slightly disappointed. No answer, 'jumping to conclusions again Hermione!' I thought to myself.

"Wait, WHO'S JACK" a familiar voice spoke to me as I turned around only to witness my ginger friend Ron. I was even more shocked as I saw harry palming his own face while hiding under the bush behind Ron.

"RON!" I shot. "Were you two spying on me?!"

"N-no! A course not! We have better things to do!" Ron said immediately after I spoke.

"Oh really, Then what were you doing hiding behind a bush?!"

"W-we were… um…h-having a picnic!"

"In the forbidden forest, are you mad?" I said.

Ron didn't speak for a moment until he finally said "It was Harry's idea" and walked behind harry who gave an annoyed look at Ron and stood up and out of the bush to face me.

I gave him my 'expecting an answer' look.

"Hermione, you see we, well I was worried about you. I saw you going into the forbidden forest, alone. So after buying our snacks we came to look, to see if you were ok. But then you did something weird, you just started speaking to the air or to yourself, I don't know but… who IS this jack?" he asked suspiciously.

"You didn't see him?!" "He was right there! Standing on that branch and then h-he flew!" I said doing violent hand motions. "How did you not see him?" I asked a bit scared.

"I just saw you talking to a branch…and then saying jack!" Ron spoke, now standing next to harry.

They both glared at me.

"Humph… well it's this guy who I saw in the common room. He's not from Hogwarts and he looked like he was stealing something from my dorm so I caught him and told him to never come to Hogwarts again. But then I met him again over here…which is not part of Hogwarts."

They both looked unconvinced and confused, 'Typical' I thought.

"So, he's not your boyfriend and you weren't secretly meeting each other?"

I blushed furiously "RON! NO! Where did you get that barbaric thought?"

"I just wanted to know what he is, he's defiantly not a muggle, and he has white hair when he looks like a teenager and he is barefoot, in the winter and he can fly! And he has a staff which he carries around with him and that staff of his shoots out ice! Look what he did to my wand!"

I showed them my frozen icicle which had now started dripping. They both looked at the wand and then at me and then back at the wand.

"Hermione, I think you need some butter beer." Ron said concerned.

"No I don't Ron!" I shot, I looked expectantly at harry who was giving me a poker face.

"H-harry, you trust me don't you?"

"Umm..."

I exhaled loudly as I said goodbye and told them I was going to relax for a while in the library, it was after all my second heaven.

I guess I was imagining it.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the library cracking my brain just to figure out what he was, and how he could fly. After hours of research and reading my brain felt like a scrambled egg. I seriously needed to get some rest. I looked up out of my book and realized it was almost lights out. 'How long have you been here Hermione?' I thought as I said goodnight to the librarian and headed to my dorm.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a familiar voice spoke, a voice I was not in the mood to hear.

"Hello there, mud blood" he spoke.

"Shut it, ferret" I spoke in a serious tone.

"I don't have time for your stupidity."

"Oh, tut-tut I guess my luck was bad" he said mimicking a sad baby face. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand fake laughed behind him. They were like his two body guards, always sticking to him.

I just gave him a death glare before walking past him. Draco Malfoy had changed a lot since his past years. I guess puberty had pity on him, making him quite attractive. But despite his attractiveness he disgusted me. He would be the last person I would fall for.

"Oh, granger you got a little something on your face there" he said with an evil smirk. As I turned around, hot liquid splashed my face, drenching my shirt all the way to my waist. I could feel my face burning badly and my eyes were suddenly watery.

He had just crossed the line.

"Malfoy, you asked for this" I said in a deadly serious tone.

"Augmenti maxima!" I said, pointing my wand straight at Draco's face. I was furious at him for doing that. **(This spell is half made up XD)**

A strong blast of freezing cold water shot at Draco's face causing him to fly back at least a meter or two. Crabbe and co. just stood shocked as I was about to hex them too. I was too late. They ran off dragging Draco who was now drenched in cold water and shivering.

"M-my f-father w-will hear h-hear about this!"He said as he vanished out of sight.

I laughed until I looked down at my robe. 'Ugh…curse you malfoy'.

"Where's Hermione? It's already past lights out?" said harry.

"I don't know mate, oh and checkmate" replied Ron as his queen mercilessly knocked off Harry's king.

Harry sighed and put the board back in the shelf.

"I think we should check" immediately after he said that the common room door creaked open revealing a red, burnt and drenched Hermione.

**So what do you think? And thank you for all those reviews! I got encouraged to write the next chapter because of you! :D read, review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ROTG. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Ron asked almost horrified. I could've sworn I looked like a tomato, a burned tomato.

"Was it Malfoy? That bloody bastard!"

"It's ok Ron I got him for what he did already. 'Hopefully he gets hypothermia' I thought as I looked at harry picking up his wand and walking towards the common room door.

"Harry, wait! There's no need for that, its perfectly fine. Ill just hex him if he does that again."

"Are you sure about that 'mione?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yea" I said giving him a soft smile, pursing my lips into a thin line. I felt so happy to have such good friends like Harry and Ron. They both were like elder brothers to me, but sometimes really _overprotective_.

"Well, I'm off to bed, as you can see I need to _cool_ off." I exclaimed puffing out air from my lungs, causing small strands of my soaked hair to fly to the side.

Ron grinned whilst harry smiled at Ron and then at me.

"Goodnight, 'mione" harry said as the both walked up to the stairs.

I too was about to walk up when I realized I was alone in the common room, again.

'`What if he comes again, I mean I did allow him into Hogwarts…Hermione! Do you still believe in him?' said my inner voice that I have weird conversations with. "Well, of course! He's not even human!" I spoke back whispering to myself. 'So what? You actually expect him to come into the common room right now and tell you all the possible answers to the questions you've got? 'Uhh…" I thought feeling quite dumb.

"Oh never mind."

I sighed and walked up the stairs, into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

As soon as I finished I slipped into the warm blanket in my bed and instantly fell asleep.

The following morning was tiresome, as I had gotten cramps in my neck. Probably from the awkward sleeping position of mine last night. Never the less I reluctantly got changed for school not at all happy to see my timetable.

FIRST PERIOD: POTIONS

"UGH" I weirdly grunted and realized the girl's dormitory was quiet, too quiet.

'Oh my god everybody's still asleep!' I squeaked a little covering my mouth; surprised that no one woke up from that loud grunt I performed earlier.

Even though I had plenty of time to myself I had nothing to do. Most 'normal' girls would start applying coats, and coats of make up, or touch up on their hair…for hours or just simply stare at the mirror, complaining about their microscopic imperfections.

But since I wasn't like that I just grabbed a book and started heading to the black lake. In the morning, especially in winter it would be frozen, but not solidified, just really cold. It was quite odd actually; I never wake up this early during winter.

Stepping on the solid wooden planks that surrounded one part of the lake, I sighed and sat down on the edge, letting my legs hang loose by the lake.

I took out the book from my pocket and realized that I had taken the wrong book.

'TALES OF BEEDLE AND THE BARD", disappointed I put my book by my side and just blankly stared into the never-ending lake. It was dawn and the sun was just piercing through the gaps in the woods opposite me. 'Well Hermione, you got the wrong book...good job.'

I unconsciously began humming a random tune I heard on the radio last vacation. Bored out of my mind I began to get up when suddenly, out of the blue, I mean literally out the blue lake, I saw something bright blue or a horizontal line bursting out from the far end of the lake. I stepped a little closer and narrowed my eyes 'what in merlin's beard…?' I was approaching me at an unusually fast speed, almost carpeting the lake with what looked like…"ICE?" I exclaimed as the force of the wind that came with it made me lose balance and fall down on my back, my head flat on the ground.

"Ouch" I spoke as the fall made me close my eyes harshly. I was still flat on the ground and almost automatically I started rubbing my head.

I slowly opened my eyes and smashed into some bright blue ones. From where I was lying, believe me they looked enormous. My cheeks flushed lightly as I finally realized who it was… 'The man who doesn't understand personal space problems.'

Before I could scream, he spoke.

"Are you alright!?" he said softly.

I was still breathing hard, staring blankly into his eyes.

"What do you THINK?" I replied hastily getting up from the lying position. I turned around, relieved he was still there.

He was crouching with his staff lying by his side, and was still looking at me.

"I think you got hurt" He replied clumsily.

"What was that?!" I asked changing the topic and pointing towards the lake.

"Oh, that? That was the work of this" He said picking up his staff and throwing it in the air and then catching it with one hand. Noticing my blushed face he smirked and said "Impressed?"

"No!" although I wasn't expecting his staff to do something so big, I mean in comparison with my wand icicle…this was much bigger!

He fake frowned and then sat down beside me.

"Well, go on" He spoke looking at the lake with his blue eyes, smirking ever so slightly.

I was still looking at him with an astonished look "Go on what?"

"I know how you're _dying_ to know who I am," He said grinning.

I flushed even redder, thinking of how he read my mind. 'Does he have mind reading powers too?'

"I'm not _dying_ to know it…but now that you've asked"

So on and so forth, the endless question answer session began.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry but my updating session is not frequent or scheduled, so don't get mad if I update months later, please? :3 AND thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! :D**

**OH AND READ THIS: Should jack go to Hogwarts or not? Please reply otherwise I can't continue with the next chapter! **** THANKS **


End file.
